The Afternoon Rain
by kuroliv
Summary: Di dalam hatimu ada siapa? Apakah pemuda pucat itu atau gadis manis itu? — Ulquiorra/Ichigo.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Alternate Universe, if you don't mind. (chuckles) And there's a shounen-ai hints. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Afternoon Rain  
**_plot by: _kuroliv; february 2010.

* * *

Tanah dan air tidak akan terpisahkan ketika hujan datang. Mereka bersatu, layaknya air dan gula, atau air dan garam. Bercampur dengan ironisnya, membentuk sebuah zat baru bernama lumpur. Lumpur yang terdapat di lapangan dan jalanan bertanah cokelat adalah lumpur yang baik. Ia mampu membuatmu kotor—sekaligus mengerti apa yang sedang kamu rasakan ketika hujan tiba.

Sore ini, hujan turun. Kamu menatap setiap derai air hujan dengan pandangan nanar, meneliti setiap buliran air yang jatuh dengan cepatnya. Hanya mampu membuang waktu saja. Sebenarnya kamu mempunyai sebuah tugas yang lebih penting daripada hanya memandang rinai hujan. Bagaimana dengan payung yang kamu genggam itu? Apakah benda itu hanya hiasan dalam tanganmu?

Tanganmu mulai mencengkeram ujung payung berwarna putih transparan itu dengan kuat. Sampai-sampai urat nadimu terlihat jelas. Harapanmu. Ya, aku dapat merasakan harapanmu dari sini. Semoga hujan cepat berhenti. Benar kan? Dengan berharap seperti itu, apakah permintaan itu akan terkabul begitu saja?

"Kurosaki?" tanya seseorang yang mengejutkanmu. Kamu kemudian berbalik, menemukan seorang pemuda dengan wajah putih pucat yang mengerjapkan matanya padamu.

Kamu sedikit terkejut. Terpancar dari raut wajah dan cara pandanganmu terhadapnya. Dia memasuki kamarmu dan mendekatimu yang masih menatapnya. Kini ia tersenyum ambigu, terkesan bahwa senyum yang dilontarkannya hanyalah senyum sementara—sama sekali tidak tulus.

"Kenapa kamu kembali kemari?" tanyamu sambil menyandarkan payung di dinding berwarna putih yang menghiasi kamarmu, kemudian beranjak menuju pemuda pucat tadi.

Ia memelukmu, hanya beberapa detik namun mampu membuat perasaanmu bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kurosaki."

Kamu menghela nafas dalam pelukannya, sembari mencium bau parfum khas yang sering digunakannya. Kamu pun terbuai akan aroma itu, melupakan kewajiban yang seharusnya kamu penuhi sore ini. Hei, apakah kamu sudah melupakannya karena bertemu pemuda ini?

"Aku juga."

Terbersit kenangan yang dulu pernah kamu lalui bersama pemuda ini. Menyenangkan, sekaligus menarik jika kamu ingin melaluinya sekali lagi. Kemudian pikiranmu melayang pada kenangan lain, bersama seorang gadis. Gadis rapuh yang membutuhkan perlindunganmu di sana.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang perasaanmu, kamu pun melepas pelukan dan buaianmu terhadapnya. Kamu juga mencoba menyingkirkan kenangan bersama pemuda di hadapanmu ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu, masih menggenggam kedua tanganmu. Ia kecewa akan perilakumu terhadapnya.

"Aku harus menjemputnya sekarang!" jawabmu sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat, kemudian beranjak menuju tempat dimana kamu meletakkan payung yang tadi kamu pegang.

"Menjemput siapa?" tanya pemuda pucat itu sambil menahanmu. Ia menarik tanganmu yang tidak membawa payung, dan lagi-lagi, membawamu ke dalam dekapannya.

Kamu pun mencoba meronta, melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi selalu saja tidak berhasil. Dekapannya lebih kuat daripada yang kamu perkirakan. Kamu sudah lama kan tidak bertemu dengannya? Ia menjadi lebih kuat dari dia yang dulu.

"Tolong, lepaskan!" pintamu. Akhirnya ia melepaskan dekapannya secara perlahan, mungkin takut membuatmu kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku harus tahu gadis mana yang membuatmu lepas dariku, Kurosaki."

Kamu membawa garis pandangmu ke arah bawah, seakan tidak ingin menatap kedua mata hijau beningnya. Ia menunggu jawabanmu, namun kamu masih saja berkutat dengan pikiran negatif yang akan terjadi jika kamu berlama-lama di sini dan tidak segera menjemput gadis dalam pikiranmu.

"Ulquiorra, hubungan kita sudah lama berlalu. Jadi kumohon, jangan datang ke hadapanku lagi."

Kamu kemudian berlari menjauhinya. Dengan segera kamu melewati pintu kamarmu yang menjeblak terbuka dari tadi, dan menuruni tangga rumahmu. Langkah panjangmu bergema di sudut rumah, tapi masih tertutupi oleh derasnya suara hujan.

Payung putih transparan itu kamu buka saat kakimu mencapai pintu depan rumah. Sedikit kerepotan karena kamu memaksa membukanya sambil berlari. Terbuka juga. Payung transparan itu kamu gunakan untuk menghalangi derai hujan yang menghujam tanah.

"Gomennasai, Ulquiorra."

Seraya membawa payung tersebut, kamu berlari di tengah guyuran hujan. Cipratan beribu tetesan air menyerangmu, membuat bagian dari dirimu basah. Namun kamu tetap saja bertahan. Pikiranmu melayang pada seorang gadis yang menunggumu di stasiun kereta Kota Karakura ini.

Saat kamu sudah merasa jauh dari rumah, kamu memperlambat laju larimu. Kini kamu berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tergesa—takut jika ternyata gadis yang kamu jemput telah pulang sendiri dan merasa sebal terhadapmu.

"Inoue, kumohon—"

Suaramu tercekat. Akhirnya setelah berjuang melawan hempasan angin yang menerpa dan tetesan hujan yang menimpa, kamu sampai juga di stasiun tua ini. Segera saja, kamu berlari ke ruang tunggu untuk memastikan apakah gadis yang seharusnya kamu jemput setengah jam yang lalu masih berada disana.

Kamu melewati pintu ruang tunggu yang dijaga ketat oleh seorang _security_, sekaligus membuatnya penasaran karena pakaianmu yang basah kuyup. Sebenarnya tidak seluruhnya basah—hanya celanamu yang terkena semburan air di aspal.

Gadis berambut cokelat semu oranye itu terlihat bosan. Ia terus menerus menatap layar ponselnya, sambil sesekali memutar ponsel tersebut. Ia menyentuh tiap keypad yang ada di ponsel tersebut, sepertinya ia sedang menulis sebuah _short message service_ pada seseorang.

Gadis itulah yang kamu tuju. Langkah panjangmu beberapa detik lagi akan menjangkaunya.

"Inoue?" tanyamu pada gadis itu sambil melipat payung berantakan yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh padamu, menampakkan mata abu-abu indahnya.

"Kurosaki-kun, lama sekali~" sahutnya dengan nada manja padamu. Kamu pun tersenyum melihatnya—bersyukur karena ia sama sekali tidak marah padamu.

"Gomennasai, ada masalah di rumah tadi."

Kamu menutupi hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumahmu. Tentang pemuda pucat yang memelukmu dan membuatmu bahagia untuk sementara itu.

"Oh—baiklah, ayo pulang!" sahut gadis yang merupakan kekasihmu itu dengan riangnya. Akhirnya ia kembali setelah berada di Tokyo selama tiga bulan untuk pertukaran pelajar. Dan apakah kamu akan menyambutnya dengan riang juga?

Kekasihmu pun menggandengmu—bagi gadis itu tidak ada salahnya jika ia bersikap begitu denganmu. Karena dia sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Tapi perasaan di hatimu kemana? Apakah perasaan bersama pemuda pucat itu masih membayangimu?

Oh, mungkin hujan yang kini kuturunkan adalah simbol kesedihan yang nanti akan dimiliki oleh gadis berambut cokelat semu oranye itu. Kamu tidak tahu kan, takdir apa yang sedang menunggumu?

"Inoue, bagaimana jika kutraktir minuman hangat? Kamu kedinginan kan?" tawarmu. Tawaran yang merupakan alibi bagimu untuk mengulur waktu dan tidak pulang ke rumah untuk sementara. Menghindari pemuda pucat itu rupanya?

"Ide yang bagus, Kurosaki-kun."

Kamu melangkahkan kakimu ke kedai kecil di samping stasiun. Kecil—namun menurutmu nyaman jika berada di sana ketika hujan tiba seperti sore ini. Kedai yang dulu sering kau kunjungi bersama gadis di sampingmu ini.

Kedai kecil itu sepi sore ini, hanya ada beberapa orang pemuda yang sedang merayakan syukuran, dan satu orang gadis yang duduk terdiam di sudut. Kamu dan kekasihmu memilih meja di dekat jendela, agar bisa melihat rintikan hujan dengan jelas.

Hot cappuccino. Minuman panas itulah yang sama-sama kalian pesan, sementara tetes-tetes air hujan di luar sana masih berlarian di tanah. Kekasihmu bercerita panjang lebar tentang kejadian yang ia alami di Tokyo. Tampaknya kamu tidak konsen dengan cerita yang ia bicarakan.

Samar—tapi kamu yakin—kamu melihat pemuda pucat di teras kedai. Ia basah kuyup, mungkin menerjang hujan yang deras seperti ini tanpa payung atau jas hujan.

"Inoue, aku ke luar kedai sebentar ya?" pintamu sambil beranjak dari kursi. Kekasihmu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkanmu berlari ke depan kedai.

Hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya. Menimpa aspal jalan raya—membuatnya lebih licin daripada sebelumnya. Awan kelabu pun seperti tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya menggantung. Masih konstan berada di sana.

"Ulquiorra?" bisikmu. Pemuda pucat yang berteduh di teras kedai itu pun menoleh dan menatapmu dengan raut wajah datar. Sekilas—di antara raut datar itu terdapat satu raut terkejut.

"Kurosaki, aku mencarimu!" ujarnya sambil merenggut tanganmu yang kau biarkan dalam keadaan santai. Ia menggenggam tanganmu kemudian.

"Ulquiorra—aku ingat aku lebih bahagia bila bersamamu, tapi bagaimana dengan Inoue?"

Ia terdiam. Pemuda pucat itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan tanganmu jatuh ke sembarang tempat. Tampaknya ia kecewa dengan pertanyaan yang kau layangkan kepadanya.

"Apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengisi hatimu lagi, Kurosaki?" tanya pemuda itu yang kemudian berlari menjauh darimu—menuju hujaman hujan yang menusuk kulit. Kamu pun hanya bisa melihatnya berlari menjauh.

Dalam hatimu ada siapa?

Apakah pemuda pucat yang bernama Ulquiorra itu—atau gadis manis yang bernama Inoue?

Yang mana?

Berlarilah dan jangkau pemuda itu jika kau masih mencintainya seperti dulu. Atau—kau tetap di sini dan kembali pada gadis yang masih menunggumu di dalam kedai.

Kamu menutup matamu sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dan setelah membuka kelopak matamu, kamu kemudian berlari mengejar pemuda pucat yang ada di bawah hujan. Keberuntungan berpihak padamu karena pemuda itu tidak berlari terlalu jauh. Ia masih berhenti. Mungkin menunggumu agar mengejarnya.

Kamu merenggut tangan pemuda itu dengan sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia berbalik dan menemukanmu sedang menatapnya. Kamu kemudian memeluknya—merasakan kehangatannya di bawah rinai hujan yang mendera. Dingin.

Tanganmu merayap masuk ke dalam helaian rambutnya yang basah terkena endapan air hujan. Betapa kamu menginginkan dan merindukannya bukan? Jadi kamu sudah membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Ku-kurosaki?" bisiknya tepat di telingamu, bahkan desahan nafasnya yang menderu mampu kamu dengar.

"Aishiteru, Ulquiorra."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kamu mendekati wajahnya. Menyentuh bibir basahnya dengan bibirmu yang juga basah. Pemuda pucat itu terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan olehmu. Ia pun melakukan aksi serupa. Ia menautkan bibirnya padamu sebagai balasan, kemudian mendesaknya agar membuka mulut yang terkunci rapat itu.

Ciuman yang terjadi di bawah hujan. Ciuman yang basah, namun manis jika yang melakukannya adalah dua insan yang sedang dilanda selimut cinta lama.

* * *

_Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintaimu. Semuanya adalah bohong._

_Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkanmu._

_Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku memberimu luka._

_Sebaiknya aku tidak pernah membiarkanmu pergi dan membuangmu._

_Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintaimu. Semuanya adalah bohong._

_Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintaimu._

_Bisakah kamu meninggalkanku dan melupakanku perlahan, jadi aku bisa terluka juga?_

**(Lies—Big Bang)**

* * *

Hujan bertambah deras ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang gadis berambut cokelat semu oranye sedang memperhatikan mereka di balik tiang listrik yang menjulang tinggi.

Seorang gadis yang akhirnya mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya lebih mencintai pemuda itu daripada dirinya.

Ia meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
